Blog użytkownika:LTKLpl/AMA 2016
Witam, jak wiadomo inicjatywa typu Ask Me Anything (czy w zasadzie Ask us anything), pozwala na, zgodnie z nazwą, zadawanie pytań na dowolny temat i publikowaniu przez gospodarza odpowiedzi. Ekipa HTF urządza właśnie własną "amę" i stwierdziłem, że wrzucanie mniej, lub bardziej udolnych tłumaczeń odpowiedzi jest w sumie niezłym pomysłem na okolicznościowego bloga i minimalne rozhulanie ruchu na Wiki :D Dla czytelności, tutaj lecieć będzie tylko pytanie- odpowiedź, od razu przetłumaczone. Kto napisał, kiedy i wersja oryginalna: wszystko pod linkiem do "amy", o tutaj. Jak w oryginale, świeższe posty lądują na górze. Ostatnie pytanie na odpowiedź co do którego szczególnie liczę: co tak naprawdę stało się z żoną Pop'a? Czy moglibyście zrobić odcinek tłumaczący los jaki ją spotkał? Autor pytania zadał jednocześnie kilka innych Kenn Navarro: Tajemnice są bardziej interesujące, gdy ich nie zdradzamy. Gdzie byłaby w tym zabawa? Jak wpadliście na pomysł współpracy z Fall Out Boy? Czy to oni przyszli do Was? Kenn Navarro: Odkryliśmy, że mamy wspólnych znajomych i że tak my jak i oni jesteśmy pod wrażeniem dzieł jakie tworzymy. Nie pamiętam już kto jako pierwszy zagadał, ale w końcu nawiązaliśmy kontakt i okazało się, że szukają czegoś co mogliby zrobić ze swoją piosenką „Carpal Tunnel of Love”. Później zlecieliśmy się by spotkać Pete'a Wentz'a (super miły gość!) a w efekcie współpracy stworzyliśmy film. Reszta jest krwawą historią! Czy Petunia i Giggles giną w odc. Gems the Breaks? Kenn Navarro: Pozostawiliśmy tą kwestię widzom. Co sądzicie? psst, na to pytanie nie ma złej odpowiedzi ;) Czy Flaky i/lub Flippy mają alergię na coś więcej poza orzechami? Kenn Navarro: Jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie Flaky będącą uczuloną także na inne rzeczy. Poniekąd, jest ona dość krucha. Odnośnie Flippy'ego, ma on alergię na wszystko co powoduje u niego flip-out! Kto odpowiada na te pytania? Kenn Navarro, Ken Pontac i Warren Graf. Czy Cub przeżyw w odc. Doggone It Mimo, że wyglądało to dość groźnie, możliwe, że Cub przeżył tamten atak. To prawdziwy twardziel! Czy szykuje się jakaś większa rola dla Truffles'a ? (poza występami cameo) Kenn Navarro: Nie planujemy nic większego dla Truffles'a. Musimy pozostać wierni wynikom konkursu w którym fani głosowali, która z postaci dołączy do stałej obsady odcinków. Nie chcecie chyba, byśmy sprzeniewierzyli się własnym zasadom, prawda? Czy moglibyście przedstawić fanom historię każdej z postaci :D Kenn Navarro: To by oznaczało spoilery! Po prostu musicie zaczekać aż wypuścimy odcinek nastawiony bardziej na przedstawienie historii postaci. Czy będą jakieś nowe odcinki w tym roku? Kenn Navarro: Jesteśmy w trakcie rozmów odnośnie produkcji paru short'ów, ale nie ma jeszcze nic do ogłoszenia. Cierpliwości! Gdyby twórcy Simpsonów kiedykolwiek zapytali, czy zgodzilibyście się wziąć udział w "couch gag'u"? Pod koniec każdego odcinka Simpsonów, przed napisami końcowymi, tytułowa rodzinka siada na kanapie i w każdym z nich scena ta jest przerabiana w zabawny sposób, stąd termin "couch gag" (żart kanapowy) Kenn Navarro: W mgnieniu oka! Jak sądzicie, czy Petunia zostanie wyleczona ze swoich zaburzeń obsesyjno-kompulsywnych w nowych odcinkach? Pewnie! Jeśli tylko znajdziemy sposób by było to śmieszne (i brutalne). Jednakże, najprawdopodobniej ponownie zapadnie na swoją chorobę pod koniec odcinka. Tak to już się kręci! Co musieliście zrobić by dostać pracę jako animator/scenarzysta? Co więcej, pewnego dnia odkryłem, że jeden z odcinków jest teledyskiem Fallout Boy - jak to się stało? P.S. Uwielbiam te drobne żarciki które wrzucacie w odcinkach, jak ten ziemniak z Dream Job :) Kenn Navarro: W koledżu będąc studiowałem animację, film oraz rysunek. Po ukończeniu studiów odbyłem kilka praktyk aby wprawić się, zdobyć pierwsze doświadczenia i kontakty. Jeden z moich przyjaciół pracował wtedy w Mondo Media i wspomniał coś o tym, że szukają projektantów postaci. Zaaplikowałem, dostałem pracę po czym pracowałem nad kilkoma animacjami Mondo. Przy okazji przedstawiania pomysłów na nowe seriale, zaprezentowaliśmy koncepcję Happy Tree Friends. Co do współpracy z Fallout Boy, mieliśmy wspólne spotkanie biznesowe w trakcie którego okazało się, że oni są fanami naszej pracy a my ich. W Los Angeles spotkaliśmy się z Pete'm Wentz'em (naprawdę miły gość!) który pomyślał, że to będzie doskonały pomysł by wspólnie stworzyć teledysk do kawałka Thr Carpal Tunnel of Love. Współpraca z nimi była wspaniała! Dostaliśmy dużo swobody przy robieniu "naszej" części teledysku. To było bardzo przyjemne doświadczenie! Czy to prawda, że nowe odcinki są w trakcie :) ? To będzie prawda za kilka godzin. Poważnie! Kiedy możemy oczekiwać na pojawienie się tych nowych odcinków? Kiedy będą w pełni gotowe. Nie naciskaj na mnie! NIE JESTEŚ MOJĄ MATKĄ! Kto wygrałby w walce: Fliqpy, czy Buddhist Monkey? Wszyscy przegrywają, gdy ucieka się do przemocy. Która postać jest waszą ulubioną? Pop i Cub (ponieważ Pop jest AŻ TAK złym ojcem a przy tym wciąż nie dostrzega swojego problemu). Jak wpadliście na pomysł stworzenia Flippy'ego i Fliqpy'ego? Idea Flippy'ego o dwóch stronach osobowości towarzyszyła nam od samego początku. Stwierdziliśmy, że zabawnie będzie nadać łagodnemu miśkowi tendencję do wpadania w szał zabijania, na widok typowych codziennych sytuacji. W ramach serii Ka-Pow! chcieliśmy rzucić nieco światła na to jak Flippy dorobił się traumy uczestnictwem w różnorakich wojnach i konfliktach zbrojnych po czym zamiast mieć przebłyski traumatycznych chwil, przeżywać je ponownie. W rzeczywistości! Czy to prawda, że zamierzacie wpuścić film pełnometrażowy? Kiedy premiera? Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie udzielają mi żadnych informacji w tym temacie. Przyjrzę się temu jeszcze. To już ponad dwa lata bez nowych odcinków HTF. Czy jest szansa na ich stworzenie? Zero strachu! Zaczynamy prace nad nowymi odcinkami... gdy tylko wreszcie się zbierzemy. Bez obaw, doczekasz się. Jaki był wasz ulubiony odcinek, nad którym pracowaliście? Co prawda nie najulubieńszy, ale Water You Wading For był jednym z odcinków sprawiających najwięcej frajdy w trakcie jego tworzenia. Powód jest taki, że udało nam się nakłonić Rhode'a do zainscenizowania w jaki właściwie sposób wieloryb miałby wyskoczyć z wody. Spodobało mu się to a my nakłanialiśmy go do powtórnych prezentacji jeszcze wiele razy! Śmiechu było co nie miara! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach